


Dreaming awake

by Celeste_030



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: “我不知道哪一个是真实的，”Steve呢喃道，“我只知道我希望这一个是，Tony。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205190) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



当他们终于找到他时，Steve正蜷缩在牢房最远处的那个角落。他看上去并没认出Tony，在后者踏进牢房时颤颤发抖。Tony皱起了眉头。

“Steve。”他开口。

Steve混乱着想要尝试逃开，但他已经抵着墙壁了。

Tony停住迈出一半的脚步。

他用战甲扫描了Steve的身体，但没有显示出他有很严重的损伤——只有在几个小时之后就会恢复的淤青，这就是全部了。

Steve只是失踪了两天，在他身上到底发生了什么？还有 _为什么Tony不能早一点找到他？_

他 _不得不_ 去把Steve抱起来才能带他走，但他却不能强迫自己在Steve是那么恐慌的状态下朝前一步。

Tony掀起面甲再试一遍。“Steve，是我。”他说道。

Steve现在在颤抖。“我很抱歉。”他呢喃着，听起来像是一声抽泣。

Tony受不了这个。他合上面甲，深呼吸。他完全不知道发生了什么，但他现在不能崩溃。“惊奇，你在附近吗？”

“刚刚检查完其他房间。”惊奇女士在通信频道里说道。

“你可不可以——我觉得Steve在害怕我，”Tony说，语言在舌上显得苍白，“但他需要医疗照顾，所以——你可不可以把他带去医院？”

一个简短的停顿。“当然。”惊奇女士终于说道，“他是个硬汉，Tony，他会没事的。”

说得简单，Carol还没见到Steve呢。

Tony后退，缓慢地走出牢房。其他的新复仇者们聚集在他周围，但他朝每个人摇了摇头，一言不发，直到Carol飞了回来。她，他让其进去了。

队伍是新的。无论怎样——Steve和Carol一起应该感到安全，至于剩下的其他人……金刚狼伸出的爪子沾满了鲜血，显然他们把这里的所有人都料理了。

Tony甚至都不在乎。

他试着不要去听惊奇女士在说什么。然后，终于，感觉像是过了几个世纪，她走了出来，带着Steve。Steve的眼睛闭着，但他仍在呼吸。

“迟些再说。”惊奇女士开口道，就那样，然后蜘蛛女把走廊尽头的窗户击破，给她打通道路，然后惊奇女士飞了起来，怀里抱着Steve。

“走吧，”蜘蛛女对Tony说道，“你看起来需要回家。”

也许吧，Tony想着。“你呼叫神盾局了吧？”

“你当我们是谁？”Luke问道，“但我们找到的那些人，他们什么都不知道。我们会等特工们来的。”

“走吧，”蜘蛛女重复道，“钢铁侠，Tony，我会带你去大厦，然后回来接剩下的队伍。”

Tony点点头。

*

他不能把注意力放在除了Steve以外的事。

他甚至都不能去调整他的战甲。他想要喝一杯，他的手在抽搐——但是，不。他不会。

他的队伍看上去比他自己更能应对 _某人把我们队伍的领导绑架了_ 这件事。然而，他们并没有跟Steve交往了好几年。

Tony紧紧地闭上眼，他想知道Steve到底哪里不对劲、他们对他做了什么、还有 _怎样能治好_ 。

来自Carol的呼叫几乎让他跳了起来。

“他没事。”她在Tony开口之前说道。

Tony缓慢地吸气。“但是……？”他问道，惧怕着答案。

“听着，Tony，”Carol说道，“我认为你需要过来。”

“他害怕我！”而这很他妈的 _痛_ ，但这比不上因为现在他缺乏相关知识而 _帮不了_ Steve所带来的痛苦。

Carol听上去很悲伤。“不，他害怕他自己。”她深呼吸一口气，“他们——他们并没有伤害他，身体上的。他们给他注射了一种在试验阶段的药物——它能产生幻觉，非常真实的幻觉。他认为自己杀了你。所以是的，Tony，你应该过来，而且你还应该要非常平静地跟他解释。”

Tony没有在呼吸。他们对Steve _做了什么？！_

他尽可能快地开车去到医院。

*

Steve这一次没有在他眼前颤抖。他只是很紧张，在一秒钟内收起了所有表情。

Tony讨厌看到这样。

“我很——”Steve呢喃道，或者试着，因为Tony打断了他。

“不，”他说道，“ _我很抱歉，_ Steve。我们应该更快地找到你，所以我很抱歉。还有，如你所见，我活的好好的。你没有伤害我，这很明显，因为我知道你 _永远_ 不会伤害我。”

Steve摇了摇头。“Carol告诉我了，还有——我爱你，Tony。我的头，现在里面一团迷雾，但我知道，我爱你，但是——我看到了……”

Tony咬了咬嘴唇。“我能靠近一点吗？”

几秒钟之后，Steve终于点头。

Tony往前走去，直到他站得足够近，能够触碰到Steve——或者，更准确地说，Steve能够触碰到Tony。

“过来，”Tony说道，“抓住我的手。”

Steve照着做，但他几乎没碰到，就像是他在担心，Tony在他眨眼之后就会消失。

“我在这里，”Tony说道，“我爱你。”

Steve抬起眼看他，而他看上去是那么危险地脆弱。Tony知道Steve并不总是像人们所认为的美国队长那样有自信——毕竟他是在他们找到他之后的第一个星期就见到了他。但这样糟糕的不确定性就只是 _很不对劲_ 。“如果我真的伤害过你——Tony，我是不会感到心安的。”

Tony把自己的情绪甩到一边，现在是Steve更重要。“我知道，”他安静地说道，“但你没有伤害我，你没有攻击我，更没有杀了我。”

“我只记得自己那么做了，”Steve说道，他的手指在抽搐，Tony一直没有放开他的手。

“我也记得很多事情，”Tony说道，“当然啦，我们都活得够久，能养活接下来好几个世纪的噩梦了、但那些真正的噩梦，Steve？那些从恐惧中诞生的、不是记忆的噩梦呢？没有你，我就不能与其对抗了。”

“那不是一个梦。”

“科学上来说，那就是一个梦，”Tony直视着Steve的眼睛，“我就在这里，所以那不可能是现实，它是一场梦境，一个很长、很残酷的噩梦。而现在你已经醒来了，好吗？”

Steve颤抖着。“如果，”他说，“如果那就是现实，而现在是梦境呢？”他问道。

Tony看着他。“那么，我想，”他说，“你应该相信自己的心。我是真的，Steve，我永远不会离开你。”

Steve突然上前来亲吻了他。

这很轻柔，真的，像是他仍然担心着会伤到Tony，但他亲吻了他好长时间，而Tony以同样的温柔去回每一个吻。

“我不知道哪一个是真实的，”Steve呢喃道，“我只知道我希望 _这一个_ 是，Tony。”

Tony用双手握住他的。“我将会每天都提醒你，Steve，我爱你，你和我在一起，这是真的。”

他用亲吻强调自己的话，从Steve的双手，到他的额头，到他的嘴唇。

一旦药物完全从Steve的系统里排出，除了一段不好的记忆什么都不会留下，Tony希望Steve _能够_ 完全相信他，把这抛之脑后。但即使他做不到……Tony爱他更甚于世上其他东西，他们会一起克服这个的。

“谢谢你。”Steve轻声道，而他也非常温柔地把Tony拥抱在胸前。

Tony也在拥抱着他，而且他不会放手了。

他不会害怕Steve，永远不会，而且，如果Steve需要他的话，他能够为了他们俩而变得足够勇敢。

“没事了。”Tony低语道，而Steve看上去已经平静了下来。

——END——


End file.
